The Day I Die
by Kannabel
Summary: The day I died, it sounds so long ago. Years and years of waiting of terrible yearning for peace at last, for the end of this great suspence. The day that comes shall be the the day I forget the day I Don't remember the day I died. ONESHOT OF THE NIGHT BANQUO DIED FROM HIS POINT OF VIEW.


As Fleance and I strode across the park towards the inner courtyard, I saw three men lurking in the shadows. At the time I thought nothing of it – Three men outside for some fresh air – but believe me I have thought much of them since. Once we were halfway across I heard them talking between themselves. I caught Macbeth's name, that's when they jumped us.

I saw the glint of steel and had just enough time to push my son behind me.

"O, treachery! Fly, good Fleance, fly, fly, fly! Thou mayst revenge. O slave!" I yelled as the first man barrelled into me. I caught one man trying to get past me and stuck out. I caught him on the temple and he crumpled. Fortunately Fleance had the good sense to douse the torch he carried. As blackness fell I knew I'd never escape the remaining two men alive. I resolved to take them down with me.

I prayed to god that Fleance had made it out, and that justice would be served. This was my last thought as I felt cold steel slice across my neck. There was a burning pain, then blessed numbness. I could feel no more.

The funny thing is, though I couldn't feel I could still hear and I thought I'd be able to see too except my eyes were closed. I felt a jolt and then a sensation like floating in a lake. I tried to open my eyes and to my surprise they obeyed. Maybe the slash hadn't been lethal, but then I'd be able to feel it right? I saw one of my murderers slip into the great hall and went to follow him.

I was surprised again at how easily I moved, my gait was smoother and I felt as though I was swimming. I looked behind me and noticed a blood covered body lying on the ground. My heart leapt to my throat as I turned and moved closer. What if it was Fleance? I knelt and studied the face. I sighed in relief, that wasn't Fleance. I looked closer, curious as to who else had been targeted. My eyes seemed to take leave of their sockets when I recognised the features as my own. I stared at my likeness, then down at myself. I was made of a swirling grey substance. I put my hand to my head, it felt substantial, but how could that be possible? My mortal flesh was obliviously devoid of its soul and yet here I crouched. _Devoid of its soul! _Could I remain on this earth after death?

Lennox and Ross walked past me. I jumped up and reached to stop them but my hand passed through Ross's arm. He paused, goosebumps sweeping across his exposed skin. He looked straight through me. I guess the shadows hid my body well for he continued on his way at Lennox's call.

I sat again, one thing running through my mind – I am no longer a living inhabitant of the earth but by some cruel sorcery am still a part of it.

If I were alive I'm sure I would have felt dizzy, but being dead I only felt a strange detachment. I was glad only for the fact that it had been my body not that of my son left on the cold stones. I saw the murderers return and take my body, undoubtedly to a ditch somewhere. It maddened me that I wasn't to be given a proper burial. I stood and stormed to the great hall where a feast was being held for the new king.

Ha! Macbeth! I would bet nearly anything that it was he who ordered my death. I entered the hall and took the seat at the head of the table. I glared at Macbeth as he walked towards me. He stopped dead when he caught my eyes. He stared straight into them, able to see what eluded others in the hall. Shock, horror and recognition mixed on his face. For me that proved his guilt.

I leant back and crossed my arms over my chest. He yelled at me and the strange thing is that I could no longer understand him. Every word he uttered was incomprehensible. I could tell from his guest's reactions though that it made them fear for his mental health. Let them fear I thought. I looked back to the new king, sneered and shook my head in disgust. The man who had once been my closest friend had sunk lower than I had thought possible. It made me sick to be around. I stood and spat at his feet before turning to leave.

As rain washed through my bodiless form, I determined to see all that I loved before my final parting with this life.


End file.
